totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frannie
Frannie, labeled The Circus Act, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. She is a member of the '' Molting Eagles''. Biography Daughter of a bearded woman and a magician, Frannie was born during a performance (as per the circus motto, “The show must go on!”). Even since birth, Frannie has always been part of the circus. Frannie is a wild child. She enjoys pulling pranks or cracking jokes, from bad puns to weird jokes that ‘break the fourth wall’ as she claims. Despite this, Frannie is committed to the circus, doing jobs like cleaning the elephant stalls without complaint. Eventually, Frannie got in on the act herself: being double jointed and reckless she made a perfect acrobat, while her off-beat humor and tendency to giggle made her a great circus clown. Frannie also has some skill with animals, having a pet ring-tailed lemur (Ziba) that acts as an aid in her acts. Growing up in a world traveling circus has exposed Frannie to a lot of people and lifestyles, making her worldlier than she often seems to be. She one day hopes to become a ringleader of the circus. Sadly, the circus business isn’t doing as well as it was. In an effort to aid her home, Frannie signed up to win the money or at least promote the circus and ring up business. She’s looking forward to new experiences and people as well, along with being ridiculous for a whole new type of audience. Total Drama Genesis Frannie arrived unicycling off the metro and performing a summersalt and a split, with her pet lemur Ziba carrying her bags, and 'shocking' Rhonda and herself with a buzzer. Her stunt impressed many of her fellow newbies, including the newly arrived Kalino. Frannie was quick to fall for Ignacio alongside Diamonique. While the two intentionally started out as rivals, after becoming roommates and being placed on the Molting Eagles they became friends, along with their teammates Cynthia and Melissa. Frannie managed to win the balance trial, crossing a highwire, for her team but ulimately the Eagles lost the first challenge. Frannie and Diamonique's partnership led them to work together in the game. While struggling in the Awake-a-thon, Frannie befriended Kalino, admitting she wanted to win to save her circus from closing down. She also told him of Diamonique's plans for alliances and secret intelligence. Unbeknownst to the circus act, this information convinced Kalino to cause Diamonique's elimination that night. Depressed and worried after Diamonique's elimination, Frannie found a friend in Kalino. The duo became close and partners in mischief, getting banned from the the local mall. Frannie became conviced Cynthia and or Melissa had betrayed her and Diamonique, voting off Diamonique. After witnessing an agrument between Hayden and Kalino, Frannie comforted Kalino and the two talked about their worries and struggles. Kalino proposed a final two deal between them, agreeing to split the prize money if either won so they could accomplish their dreams. After losing that challenge, they eliminated Hayden. Eventually, Kalino invited Frannie to be the newest member of his alliance with his roommate Pascal and their teammate Vance. It seemed obvious to everyone that Kalino and Frannie were beginning to develop feelings for each other... ...however, the next challenge took place in the mall the duo was banned from. After hinjinks involving disguises and a mob, Frannie and Kalino almost won the challenge for the Eagles. Unfortunately, the Fizzled Fireworks managed to gain victory in the end. To Frannie's shock, she was eliminated that night. Kalino tried to comfort her, but she was able to figure out he knew about her elimination. He revealed a rumor had been going on about an interteam alliance that eliminated Hayden; since Frannie was the newest member and talkative, Kalino assumed it was her. Kalino told the others she was homesick to convince them to vote her out. Frannie stated it wasn't her. The circus act then realized it was Kalino who betrayed her and Diamonique. Furious and depressed, Frannie left in tears at realizing what Kalino had done and that she couldn't save her circus. Audition Tape Inside a circus tent, a small audience is shown, many their jaws dropping, as they watch a clown unicycle over a high wire and balance a pole. “You know I’ve all over the world,” the clown said. “I’ve even met cannibals before. Of course they didn’t eat me; they said clowns always taste funny.” The clown is rewarded with as many laughs as groans. “You know I got this job recently,” she says. “The other clown died doing this stunt. They say the clown’s friends only needed one car to go to his funeral.” The clown froze in the middle of the high wire and balanced herself on a single foot, while peddling with the other. “There were others before that guy though,” the clown went on. “Speaking of, anybody know what we call that red stuff between the elephants’ toes? Slow clowns.” Suddenly, a lemur jumps from the rafting and blinds the clown. The audience gaps, a father even shrieking, but the clown smirks and races to the end of the wire. The audience bursts into applause. "Thank you, thank you,” the clown says. “I’m Frannie and you’ve been a wonderful audience!" The clown takes a bow…only to fall off the high wire… Trivia * Frannie was the fourth contestant voted off the Molting Eagles and seventh contestant voted off overall. She received three cups of coffee. * Frannie was designed so readers would draw comparison to Julie, my most well known character from my previous story. This was so readers would assume she was an important character and get far, when she was actually an earlier out. **Frannie's character was designed to give her traits similar to Julie; comedic relief, acrobatic skills and worldly adventures. This is ultimately why she comes from the circus. *Frannie's label was originally The Clown, but I changed it to incorporate her other talents and tie her more closely to the circus. * Frannie was originally going to be the fourth or fifth out. However, due to Tessa's elimination being moved up and Zipporah's inclusion in the story, her elimination was pushed back. * Frannie and Diamonique's friendship was not originally planned, being made as I started writing and I noticed similarities between them. It ended up being a bigger part of their stories then I planned, but I liked it. **She was originally going to go home before Hayden, but I needed more time to wrap up her story and establish her elimination. I also thought it would make more sense for her to be part of the vote against Hayden. *Frannie was always planned to be betrayed by Kalino due to their alliance. Originally, Frannie would have made a joke about juggling alliances to one of her teammates, not realizing she revealed she was in an alliance, and causing her elimination. It was changed so her elimination would have more impact for her character and the story overall. Category:Total Drama Genesis Category:Rhonda's Characters